Unwavering Smile
by NamelessWonder117
Summary: Emily Sinclair was hired by Black Hat Org. by normal means... For the organization that is. She was brought in after she accidentally ruined a field test of a new product for the villains all around the world. Black Hat saw the potential of the 22 year old and offered her a job. She accepted it. Now that she was apart of the evilness, will they find out what's behind her smile?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that you guys already thing that my stuff is trash but here is more trash! This story is about Emily Sinclair joining the wonderfully evil organization, Black Hat Org. As our group of villains get to know about Emily, more of her dark past gets uncovered. Will she help keep the organization in it's growing rate or will she be the cause of it to go into ruin? Anywho, thank you for reading this, I don't own Villainous, Alan Ituriel and Cartoon Network does. I just own this idea. Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter One

The debut of Black Hat Org.'s latest product was planned for a Wednesday but was canceled because of a sudden rainstorm over Hatsvile that was caused by a moody hero, Captain Thunder. Any other day, Black Hat would have killed the hero to do the video, but Flug brought up that the ground would be too wet for the product to work properly so he allowed it to be pushed back two weeks (even though it was spring, the ground was too cold to fully dry after a day or two). They released two new things during the wait, a parasitic flower that turns all love and kindness into bitterness and unbelievable hate and HatBots for up and coming evildoers that don't have the 'man power' to start by themselves. Finally, the day came and Black Hat was more than ready for it.

He had the 'good' doctor grab the product, a box with a certain something in it, and CamBot as he practiced his lines for the video. He always ran them through to see if anything needed to be added or removed for sounding too 'Flug-like' as he called it. He didn't need to sound like a mentally cracking mad scientist. He needed to make sure that every word would make the idiots that can't do their jobs correctly to fork over their money so he can make it possible. He looked up from the script to look at a mirror he passed, grinning at it. It cracked and shattered onto the floor. The monster in dapper wear waved his hand at the glass and fixed the mirror quickly before continuing to the front door.

The good doctor was at the door by the time his boss got there. Flug fumbled with Cambot, the object wrapped up in a cloth, and the box for a moment when he tried to open the door for the 6'9" monster. Black Hat walked out the door without as much as an acknowledgment. The doctor forced himself to not mind it as he hurried to get the gate and then the car door for his boss.

The product that they are putting on the market today was a rare one that Black Hat had a hand in making himself. Because of how powerful it is, Black Hat only made fifteen, all of which will be auctioned off instead of the regular base price. Flug readjusted his goggles and bag after putting the three things in the backseat before heading to the driver's side to drive to the closest park for the shoot.

"Flug," Black Hat said suddenly, making Flug flinch and look at him. He hoped to whatever thing out there that caused him to be here and forced to work for the demon known as Black Hat that his boss didn't hate the script he wrote. "Did you make sure that Demencia didn't try to hide in the trunk this time?"

Flug let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded. "Y-yes! I triple checked j-just in case she tried to jump in wh-when I blinked!" Black Hat gave a slight nod and went over the script again. Flug started the car and pulled out of the drive way and towards the park.

The drive wasn't long, two minutes at most, but it felt like years for the bag wearing scientist. He never liked driving Black Hat anywhere for a few reasons. One, he could never fully predict his boss's moods, one moment his boss would be happy like a cat with a ripped apart canary and the next he would be _**extremely**_ angry at his subordinates for the littlest thing. Having that happen in a tiny space was never a good thing (the car that they were in that moment was the fifth car that year, the other four were torn to little metal bits by Black Hat). Two, his boss would 'joke' with him and grab the wheel and turn it to try and hit a building or barrier. He would always let Flug get control back just in the nick of time and cackle about it for the rest of the drive or until he found something else to focus on. Three, he would always mess with Flug's preset radio stations whenever he wasn't looking. The last time he drove his boss, he reset all of Flug's calm stations to hardcore death metal. He never knew how he did that without turning the radio on, but he would always do it. Thankfully, nothing happened this trip other than the radio stations being changed to screamo.

Flug parked the car in the parking lot to Capsized Park. Flug had to hold back a sigh whenever he saw the sign, it was meant to be talking about the playground area looking like a half sunken pirate ship but the pun for hats was there after the mayor had the people making the structure put, ' _Hats off to Us_ ' on the ship's bow. Flug was starting to think that the mayor was being paid off and/or threatened by Black Hat to keep hat and clothing based puns going all around the town.

Flug hurried out of the car to get the things as Black Hat tossed his script on the floor of the car and got out of the vehicle. He smoothed down his jacket before heading towards the park without looking at his mad scientist. Flug quickly grabbed the items and ran after his boss, not turning on CamBot just yet because it was set to live stream at the moment.

The families that were in the park were slowly starting to realize who just walked into the park. Some mothers quickly called their children to them so they can leave and couples started to pack up in a hurry or just leaving their whole picnic to not get in the embodiment of darkness' way. Black Hat stopped in about the center of the park, grinning his glowing green teeth at the madness his mere presence has caused.

The paper bag wearing man stopped his jog a few steps away from the grinning monster, quickly setting up CamBot with a countdown so he can get to Black Hat's side in time. He quickly unwrapped the product, showing off the staff. The staff was made of petrified wood, twisted around itself from a sharpened bottom all the way up and around a deep emerald green stone that seemed to be moving on the inside.

Flug started the verbal countdown for the monster of villainy next to him,

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

Black Hat turned towards the camera half a second after the stream started, grinning at the camera, a hand behind his back with the other one in front of his chest. His monocle glinting some in the light of the sun giving his uncovered eye a dangerousshine.

"Hello, Black Hat here to give you a chance to drain the life out of the meddling heroes and heroines in your life! I present you with Virgam Dei in Vita et Morte!" He roughly grabbed the staff from Flug's hands and twirled it some in his hand while he quickly snatched a candy out of the hands of a baby while it's mother wasn't paying attention. He crushed it in the maw of sharp teeth in two bites before stopping the staff. "Because of how powerful this item is, the Black Hat Organization is auctioning off the fifteen staffs we have to the highest bidders! Now, I have a feeling that you villains are asking what this thing does, so I'll show you!" He then stabbed the bottom of the staff into the ground. Cambot followed the action. In seconds, the immediate grass around the staff starts to die out. CamBot followed the lights that are trailing up the petrified wood to the stone. The stone started to glow brighter with each second.

Flug deiced to step in to give insight on why the thousands that are currently watching should by the staff. "This staff can drain the life out of anything organic, be it plants or people! All of their life force will be stored in the housing gem," he motioned to the stone, "for later use! You can use it to heal any wounds you obtained during your fight with a hero!" Over half of the the park's plant life was already dead.

"Or you can give life to the dead to make a new minion!" Black Hat announces, cuing Flug to take out the box, wincing under his bag at the smell as he lifted up the lid. Black Hat took out the staff out of the ground and tilted it to the box. Light emitted from the stone and shone into the box for a moment. The light soon stopped, leaving the stone it's original dimly glowing self. A ' _Mrrrowwww.._ ' from the box caused CamBot to focus on it, showing a slightly rotten cat standing up in the box. The eye still in it's head was glowing green like the stone and Black Hat's teeth, It's head was slightly tilted in an odd angle and it's stomach seemed to be opened up. "More life force means you can raise better minions! So, the auctions start up now and end in a week **_exactly_** from now. Oh! And a slight warning, do not stab yourself with the staff. It will kill you without regard..." Black Hat's grin widen at the camera just before the stream ended.

Flug flinched out of the way of the zombie cat's claws before setting it down. The cat hissed at him and ran off towards the only person that didn't seem to flee before or during the broadcast. Black Hat took notice of this and shoved the staff at the doctor when he noticed something strange.

The woman was sitting under a still living tree, sitting in a meditation pose with her eyes closed. Shadows and light that seeped between the leaves play on her pale skin. Her long, bright blue hair was in a bun, held up by two pencils instead of chopsticks. Her clothing was casual, black yoga pants and a white tank top and a deep gray choker with a strange looking ornament attachment to it. What was the most surprising part was that twelve foot diameter of living plant life around her where just beyond it was dead grass and dead trees.

The reanimated cat reached the living area first and stilled for a moment before collapsing, the glow in it's eye gone along with any life it had. The sight alone made Black Hat intrigued, seeing that the cat was meant to be alive for over a month with all the life force he out into it. He paused at the edge of the living grass and watched the woman for a moment to see if she noticed him. The girl's head tilted up to him when he stopped. She kept her eyes closed as she smiled at the darkness known as Black Hat. "I am guessing that you were the one talking loudly as everyone else was running for their cars." The woman's voice was cheery sounding, making Black Hat sneer some.

"How is it that this whole area you are in was untouched by the magic of the staff, worm?" Even though he was demanding the information, curiosity was heard in his tone, making the woman smile more.

"I'll tell you when you give me your name!" She smiled brightly at him, making him lean back from the sight.

"I am the most evil of evilness villains, **BLACK HAT**! Now I demand you to tell me what you did to-" Black Hat snapped at her to only be interrupted by the woman.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you!" The woman opened her eyes, exposing her gray eyes to the monster. She didn't flinch when she saw him. "I'm Emily Sinclair!" She grinned at him.

* * *

 **Hey beauties! This was a longish chapter for me, whew! I hoped you liked this! I am only posting this on and and not my Quotev account. Why? Reasons. The staff's translated name is The Staff of Life and Death in case you wanted to know. The way it was done, no hero could ever use it to save a civilan that got in the crossfire and died. Anywho, the next chapter will have Emily haggling with the big evil boss with a worried paper headed man behind him! Don't steal my story but you can use this idea. (The true true idea will get discovered later on in the fiction. That is the idea she taking about. -the author's brother that was in the Author's Note of C.H.D.B., yandere oneshot) See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to this (semi [not really {not even}]) awesome fiction of Villainous! Well... There are better ones but you should already know what they are! For those that are wondering when White Hat and his gang will pop in, its later. Like, AFTER we learn about Emily and her past. Anywho, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Black Hat was flabbergasted by the woman that willfully interrupted him. Dr. Flug noticed his boss's back hunch and his claws rip through his gloves and quickly stepped in, getting between the darkness that is his boss and the slightly unnerving woman that was still smiling. "S-s-sir! Calm down, please! She doesn't know better!" Dr. Flug shifted nervously on the still living grass. He already had a theory of why there was an area unaffected by the magic of the staff but he needed the girl alive to test it. The girl stood up behind the bag wearing man and gathered her boots that were behind her and slipped them on.

The top hat wearing ex super villain gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax. " _ **Worm**_ ," He growled out with barely reined in anger, "What is the meaning to this?" He motioned to the area of still thriving plant life.

Emily smiled more. "Well, by the looks of it, something canceled out whatever did that!" She motioned to the dead grass and trees. She glanced down at the dead cat, "Oh, and that thing too!" She pointed at the rotting cat with the smile still on her face. Flug was getting more disturbed by by the minute, which speaks loudly when he has to live with the embodiment of horror that is his boss.

Black Hat on the other hand just got more pissed at this smiling fool. He was still standing right on the edge of the still living grass that was MOCKING his magical abilities. How in all of the circles of HELL did the magic move around this area with this idiot in the middl- The dapper clad monster's shoulders went down some as he thought of something. He pulled the confused doctor out of the way with his left hand and slashed in a wide arch with his right, his claws tearing into the fabric of space all the way to the invisible wall that seemed to protect the grass, the resistance of the fabric was gone as he hit it and the tear suddenly ended. Jagged rips to his right had the spirits of the damned seeping out, groaning in eternal pain, painting the side of his face with green light. "You are powered, aren't you, worm." It was a statement.

The smiling woman nodded. "Right on the nose! That is a cool trick, by the way! How do you get them to do that?" She watched the ghosts hit area of affect of her power and dissipate in screams. She smiled more and leaned forward with her hands behind her back as she examined the action, making the charm on her choker show some more. It looked like a question mark but with sharp lines, not curves, including what was meant to be the dot was two lines put together to make an arrow pointing up. It seemed to be magnetic because it wasn't actually connected to the sharp question mark above it.

Flug rung his gloved hands out in front of himself, frowning under his mask. He was right about her being powered but he didn't want the pillar of darkness to know. He didn't want another harmless person become a minion for Black Hat Org. At least it seems that Black Hat's deal magic won't work on her. But he was more afraid that his boss will force him to make something to keep track of her... "S-So, Emily, it seems that your power is n-n-nullification of magic?" Had to admit that he did want to test how strong her power is and then see what her parentage was. All powers take on a trait from their parent unless they were given the power like heroine Glaxtinea who claims an alien from another planet gave her the power of a star.

"You have to see about that, Mr. Baggyhead!" The blue haired woman walked over to him and shook his hand. The tear in the fabric of space slowly started to close itself naturally and without outside influence. That caught Flug's attention, narrowing his eyes. She had moved forward to shake his hand so her power would have moved with her and effected it. Did she have control of the area of effect? Then why was it fully out during the demonstration of the staff? He really needed to dig into this woman's life now.

Black Hat shoved Flug out of the way and glared down at the young five foot seven woman who annoyingly kept smiling at him. "Worm," that seemed to be his nickname for her. Better than the other things he could have called her. "You have a lot of... potential. How would you feel about working for The Black Hat Organization?"

The woman didn't even give the request a thought as she suddenly latched herself onto Black Hat for a hug. Flug cried out in surprise and worry. "Yes! I would love to join! I have heard so much about it since I was a child!" She was about to let go of Black Hat when he suddenly flung her off of him and into the still alive tree. There was the sickening sound of cracking from the bark from her impact. She slowly slumped down and onto the ground. Her chopsticks became undone and her hair fell in front of her face. The bag wearing scientist yelped and went to make sure she was ok. As soon as he reached her, the woman started to laugh and stand, brushing off her back and move her hair back from her eyes. Any other person would have been in a coma from that or at least have broken bones. Black Hat raised an eyebrow at her, slightly impressed.

"Are you alright?!" The doctor moved to check her back to only be caught in a hug by the smiling woman. He was befuddled by this and froze, slowly looking at the woman that was hugging him. She pulled back after a moment with a grin and said, "I am guessing that we will be coworkers! It is very nice to meet you!" She held up something familiar looking. He squinted at the airplane designed walle- Wait. SHE JUST PICK POCKETED HIM! He grabbed the wallet back and held it close to him as he backed away. How could he not feel her taking it out of his pants pocket after he stopped Demencia all those times?! "Your name is Doctor Flug Sylis! Nice to meet you!" She grinned at him and put her hands behind her back, standing up straight.

The monster of a multi-billion dollar organization chuckled at that. This woman was undamaged by what he would call a casual toss and managed to pick pocket his most paranoid minion without being caught during. "Worm." The worm in question looked up at him with a smile. "Because you accepted the offer right off the bat and managed to steal from the doctor, I will allow you to negotiate for _**THREE**_ liberties. Flug will place you in a job we need when we get back. Now state what you-"

She interrupted him to begin the list, counting it off on her fingers. "All my things from my apartment brought to the manor you are rumored to live in with your workers. Cell phone usage so I can call my mother once a week. And weekends off along with vacations that I worked to earn!" She clapped her hands together and giggled. Black Hat's visible eye twitched, wanting to gut the girl for talking over him but held himself back. He didn't need a useless minion for a month. He held out his left hand to the woman, knowing that his usual trick won't work on her. She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Give Flug your address and he will send a moving truck with HatBots to help you move to the manor. You have until dinner time to be fully moved in and if you are a minute late, I will make sure you can't smile anymore..." He growled out the last bit, his visible eye glowing red as he glared. She nodded twice and turned to the frazzled, bag wearing man and gave him her address and the code to get into the complex before running off to get packed up. Once she was far enough away, Black Hat burnt down the living tree with laser vision, putting all his pent up hate towards the woman into it. The tree didn't stand a chance, burning up instantly, the flames begin to eat at the grass around it and the nearby dead trees. " **Flug**."

The nervous man squeaked out a, "Y-Yes, sir?"

"When we get back, dig into her job history as fast as you can before finding a way that we can track her. I don't like having unaccounted for minions." Black Hat growled out as he grabbed the staff Flug dropped off the ground, twirling it as he walked to the car, leaving Flug to collect Cambot, who recorded it all and stored it away for later use.


End file.
